Ranger of Tyrill part I
by ItalianGuy235
Summary: A story told through the eyes of a peceptive ranger, my first story please review if good.


Italian Guy

The Ranger of Tyrill

Part 1

I see my target about fifteen to twenty metres away. A deer, looks like good meat for a week or so. I take out an arrow knock it and fire. I hit the deer directly in the eye, a clean kill. I go collect the animal and bring it home to harvest the meat from it's body so I may feed myself for the next week.

My name is Draelor. I have been living in the woods ever since I lost my father to a band of criminals named the Black Crows. They prey on traveling villagers and carriages carrying food or supplies. My father and I were one of those villagers. They killed my father and took me prisoner.

I was finally free by a man wearing a long dark green cloak with his hood up. Short sword on his belt and a bow and quiver slung over his shoulders he inspired me to be like him, a man with no fear.

I grew up from the age of 13 alone with no family. I worked and begged for enough gold to buy myself an oak longbow and a quiver of silver arrows. From that moment on I hunted for my food. Any meat I didn't eat I traded with the village butchers and market folk. Usually they give me good deals and even some gold, usually 10 pieces, not much but enough.

After I have skinned the deer I cook some of the meat for dinner,yum. The rest I store for later so I can take a break from hunting for a few days. I can sell the deer's leathery skin to the blacksmith in the village. He is a plump man but very strong and I tend to stay on his "good side". He lives alone as his wife died a while back and his daughter left to live with her husband in Coast town, a beautiful town that is placed next to the coast, not complicated really.

I hear a noise, twigs breaking. I instantly whip out my sword which is one of the best available, a Christmas gift from the blacksmith. I looking around examining my environment, my eyes pierce the dark of the woods like a hawks. I tell myself that it must have been a woodland creature or something, nothing to worry about.

I sit back down and continue my dinner. After dinner I journey to the creek to gather some waters and berries. When I return home I put everything away, kick out the fire, and get some rest.

I awake in the morning, I get dressed and equip my sword and quiver and bow. I decided to sell the deer's skin today. Having a quick breakfast I begin my hike into town. The town, Hirtall, is a few miles from my home in the Evergreen Forest.

As I walk thoughts of my father come to me. How he used to tell me a story of the old days before bed, how he always told me "If you find your self on a path stay to it and don't stray or you may lose yourself in the forests". He was a magnificent man to call father.

I arrive at Hirtall and enter through the wooden gates. The guards wave me in and villagers walk past smiling, to them I am the man in the dark blue cloak and hood. I arrive at the blacksmith's and enter, taking off my hood.

"Draelor!" he booms "What can I do fer ya today, my friend?"

"I have some deer skin here you may want" I respond handing him the skin "caught it just yesterday."

"Well let me take a look!" he says taking the skin. "I'll give ya 12 gold fer it!"

I have no choice but to agree. The skin will most likely be transformed into leather armor and sold to a local guardsman. I leave the smithy and start my journey home. Halfway home bandits jump out from behind the trees and surround me. I pull out my sword and engage in swordplay with them.

The first falls immediately, obviously not very good with a weapon. The second lunges at me but I easily parry and kill him off just as easily as the first. The third is by far the better swordsman of the three, as he parries my attacks. We fight for a few minutes but in the end I best him and he drops.

I loot them for gold or other supplies I could use. I scavenge 7 gold, a fire starter kit and some medicine, these were obviously very poor bandits only being able to afford necessities. I hide the bodies and continue on home.

When I reach home I put the 19 gold in my chest where I keep my gold. I've raised up 145 gold so far, not bad. I cook up some more deer and eat it with some berries for lunch. Afterward I clean up the mess and drink a bit of water while resting against a tree, my favourite tree in my clearing.

I read for a bit then decide to venture out and see if there are other bandits in the area, when there is one there is always another. After an hour or two I find about three other groups of bandits just as poorly supplied as the first. After a day of fighting I go home, eat then rest.

I wake in the morning to see many of the same bandits I killed the previous day surrounding me with bows and swords. I try to fight them off, killing 7 of them but eventually I'm bested and taken hostage.


End file.
